


Night Club

by SummerWind_0923



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerWind_0923/pseuds/SummerWind_0923
Summary: 享用愉快
Kudos: 4





	Night Club

**Author's Note:**

> 享用愉快

“宋亚轩那小子可是有得受的咯。”贺峻霖看到宋亚轩被刘耀文拉走后转身想走向吧台。

“你也有得受的”贺峻霖被一个戴口罩的人拉入舞池。

“啊！！你是啷个！你莫挨老子！！”贺峻霖的惊叫被淹没在重金属音乐中，并没有引起多少人的注意。

那人长得很高，大概一米八几，优越的双眼皮和高鼻梁令人羡慕嫉妒。穿了一件长得能拖地的卫衣。

大概这就是衣服比人高吧，贺峻霖心想。

“嘘，我们来玩点儿刺激的。”那人摘下口罩，卸下贺峻霖的choker束缚住他的双手，在他耳后落下一吻。

“严浩翔！你有毛病啊！”贺峻霖一脚跺在严浩翔的脚上，耳边传来吃痛的叫声，但那人手上的力度却不减。

“这儿人多着呢。”严浩翔的手抚上贺峻霖的腰，“不想让他们看我操你就老实一点。”

严浩翔解开贺峻霖腰间的金属扣，探入内部揉搓着贺峻霖可怜的性器。冰冷的手触碰温热的肌肤，贺峻霖被刺激得抖了一抖。

命根子被别人握在手上的感觉真不好，贺峻霖心想。

“放过我吧，求你了……”严浩翔不停地撸动，贺峻霖的性器缓缓抬起了头，后穴绞出汁液。

“听话，会舒服的。”严浩翔用身上长长的风衣包裹着贺峻霖，从口袋里拿出一个跳蛋。“别…严浩翔……”贺峻霖纤长的手指死死地扣着严浩翔的背。

“刘耀文这小子买的东西还挺管用。”严浩翔看着怀里不停颤抖的贺峻霖，嘴角勾起一抹笑。

“严浩翔你…是不是人啊！”严浩翔口袋里按着遥控器作怪的手引得贺峻霖的呻吟一声高过一声。

“唔…太快了啊……受不了了……”贺峻霖的眼泪溢出眼眶，可爱又可怜。严浩翔抱起贺峻霖走到一处阴暗的墙角，拉出跳蛋随意地甩在一旁。

贺峻霖的后穴渐渐空虚，小穴因得不到满足而一张一合。贺峻霖的腿盘在严浩翔的腰上，背抵着墙，搂着严浩翔的脖子索吻。

“乖，宝贝儿自己动。”严浩翔解开皮带，褪下束缚，火热的性器抵在贺峻霖的穴口。

贺峻霖摸索着坐了下去，温热的甬道包裹着严浩翔，两人都发出舒服的叹谓。

“严…严浩翔……我不会啊……”贺峻霖红了脸，憋出一句话。

“扶好哦。”严浩翔掐着贺峻霖的腰向下按，似乎要把人顶穿，撞得贺峻霖的呻吟破碎不堪，说不出完整的一句话。

旁边有路人经过，严浩翔用风衣遮挡住衣衫不整的贺峻霖，胯下的动作却不停。贺峻霖咬住自己的手，拼命让自己不发出声音。

“人走远了。”严浩翔低头看着贺峻霖，眼里满是情欲的色彩，“贺儿叫得真好听，叫大声点。”

“嗯…会被发现的……”贺峻霖亲了亲严浩翔的侧颈，整个人靠严浩翔支撑着。

严浩翔加大冲撞的力度，肉体拍打声与水声混合在角落里，淫靡又色情。

“嗯…啊…浩翔好棒……啊…”贺峻霖仰起头，严浩翔在他白嫩的脖颈边种下一颗红缨。

严浩翔抱着贺峻霖走进房间，把贺峻霖放到床上。衣物散乱的铺在地上，两个赤裸的少年缠绵在一起。他疯狂地啃咬着贺峻霖红润的嘴唇，与贺峻霖叫换了一个绵长的吻。

“嗯……耀文哥哥好大……轩轩嗯…好喜欢…”隔壁传来床板撞击墙壁的声音与宋亚轩的叫床声，听的贺峻霖红了脸。严浩翔心里暗暗不爽，刘耀文真是不懂节制，把动静搞得这么大。

“嗯…浩翔……”严浩翔像打桩机一般在贺峻霖体内冲撞，贺峻霖跪趴着，低头就能看见严浩翔狰狞的性器狠狠地贯穿自己，打出一层白色的泡沫。抽出时翻出一层媚肉，严浩翔的性器因沾染体液而反光。

“舒服吗，宝贝儿？”严浩翔感受着贺峻霖体内的变化，顶到某一点的时候贺峻霖尖叫着射了出来。严浩翔没给贺峻霖喘息的机会，用力地冲撞着那一点，贺峻霖被快感刺激到大脑一片空白。“嗯啊啊啊…太快了…浩翔嗯……啊…”

严浩翔又冲撞了数十下，终于尽数释放在贺峻霖体内。漫长的性事折磨得贺峻霖脑袋昏昏涨涨，小穴被捅出一个硬币大小的口，穴肉不停收缩着却怎么都合不上，精液混着体液流向贺峻霖的腿根。

严浩翔疲软的性器依旧尺寸惊人，柱身和囊袋沾满贺峻霖的体液。

淫靡又色情。

“浩翔，亲亲我好不好。”

严浩翔翻身又一次压在贺峻霖身上，轻轻地舔舐贺峻霖的嘴唇，扫过贺峻霖的贝齿。性器以惊人的速度复苏。

夜还漫长，至于小兔子，当然被拆吃入腹。

“诶，你choker下面是什么？”

“别说了，又是那个憨批严浩翔。他和那个刘耀文是一伙的。”


End file.
